Ubervamp
|- | |} :"As Neanderthals are to human beings, the Turok-Han '' ''are to vampires. They're a primordial, ferociously powerful killing machine, as single-minded as animals. They are the vampires that vampires fear. An ancient and entirely different race, and until this morning, I thought they were a myth." :―Rupert Giles[src] The Turok-Han, largely referred to as "übervamps" by the Scooby Gang, were an ancient and powerful breed of vampire. Background Edit They were a race of ancient powerful vampires stronger and fiercer than the regular vampires, described as the vampire equivalent to Neanderthal man. Judging by Rupert Giles' description of them, they were monsters even amongst vampires. Due to their denser sternums, the Turok-Han were resistant, though not invulnerable, to stakes. They were also vulnerable to beheading and sunlight, though crosses did not affect them at all and holy water only caused minor, acid-like burns that did not seem to deter them. Additionally, they were able to enter human residences without being invited inside. They were intelligent enough to forge their own weapons.[1] The First Evil, via its Bringers, first used the combined blood of Jonathan Levinson and Spike to open the Seal of Danzalthar, thus releasing the first Turok-Han. Buffy Summers's first encounter with the primordial vampire nearly killed her as she was caught off-guard, tired from two days lack of sleep and worried about the fate of her friends. In between its fights with Buffy, it spent most of its time brutally torturing a captive Spike. Buffy eventually managed to kill it in a staged fight.[2] The Shadow Men later showed Buffy a vision of thousands of Turok-Han living below the seal. The First Evil apparently planed to open the Hellmouth and release them all, allowing them to conquer the world. The First would have taken physical form when its "forces" (presumably referring to the Turok-Han) outnumbered humanity in this world. Eventually, a few more Turok-Han were released.[3] Still more waited under Sunnydale for the time when the First would be able to free them all. Buffy and the other Slayers went into the Hellmouth itself to fight the Turok-Han.[1] In the end, all of them were apparently killed, including thousands by the mystical amulet that entraped Spike. Spike remarked that, along with "decent punk bands" and his relationship with Drusilla, the Turok-Han were part of a list of "things that just don't exist anymore."[4] http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/e/e3/Buf715.jpgThe Turok-Han armyAdded by Trebio Behind the Scenes Edit *They were given the nickname of Ubervamp by the Scooby Gang, more specifically Anya. 'Uber' was first commonly used by German philosopher Nietzsche who coined the phrase 'Ubermensch' - which referred to the higher state that man may aspire to, and has come to be used synonymously with "superman". An Ubervamp is therefore a "supervampire". *The Turok-Han army's performance in the final battle of the series is noticeably worse than the performance of the first Turok-Han. While the first Turok-Han was able to nearly kill Buffy, forcing her to use every possible resource to defeat it the second time around, the later Turok-Han seem evenly matched against the newly activated Slayers and even normal humans such as Xander and Dawn. In the audio commentary for the episode, creator Joss Whedon explains he is aware of the continuity issue with the Turok-Han's powers. He acknowledges that early in the season the demon was nearly unstoppable, yet in the final episode the slayers can defeat the Turok-Han much more easily. Whedon explains that the story behind the season/episode he wanted to get across to viewers was more important than the continuity. *In the original shooting script for "Get It Done", the vision shown to Buffy by the Shadow Men was originally supposed to be a ravaged, post-apocalyptic Sunnydale overrun with Turok-Han[5]. Appearances Edit *"Same Time, Same Place" (Only mentioned) *"Never Leave Me" *"Bring on the Night" *"Showtime" *"Get it Done" (Only in visions) *"First Date" *"End of Days" *"Chosen" *''Alone Together Now'' (Only mentioned) ReferencesEdit #↑ 1.0 1.1 "Chosen" #↑ "Showtime" #↑ "End of Days" #↑ Alone Together Now #↑ "Get It Done" shooting script